City of Wizards
by SapphireHerondalexx
Summary: Jace and Clary just got free of Sebastian and what if Voldemort is behind them. What will happen if Voldemort is behind the shadow hunters? what will be the reaction of the Order ? How will the shadow hunters find magic at Hogwarts? Set after City of Heavenly Fire and during Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
1. Chapter 1: The Phonecall

It was a calm morning in New York but the Institute was in a rush.

"Why do Jace and Clary have to leave? Where are they going? And why can't I go?", Questioned the girl in the white dress. She had a draw-tall and ribbon-slim body, with a long spill of black hair.

"Yes mom Isabelle is right" a dark haired boy with blue eyes agreed to the girl ," I am Jace's prabharti! I am supposed to be with Jace." He continued.

" Let me see Alec, I have no idea why the wizards need both of them ",answered a middle aged women named Maryse

She went towards the phone that was ringing and picked it up . Alec and Isabelle told Maryse to keep the phone on speaker, Maryse did so,

"Good Morning. Am I talking to Mrs. Lightwood?" ,Said a rich velvety voice from the phone

"Good Morning, Yes, May I know who is this speaking?"

"I am Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I sent you a letter regarding picking up and "

"Yes, we got your letter, but can you please inform me why you want Clary and Jace "

"As you know that our world under a great problem and Clary and Jace have something special and that is why a Dark Lord, Voldemort is behind them and wants them to help him and if they said yes or no both could be bad "

"I am happy to know that you care for them, but the Clave ensures that the nephiliam can fight a lot of warlocks"

"Sorry, but we are different from warlocks we have no demon blood in us, we are wizard sand witches we form a different race of people and showdown hunters don't know about us the Clave doesn't inform about us. I suggest you to make your answer because if it gets late things might get worse and Voldemort has sent his best followers behind Jace and Clary "

"I see… but we have to inform the Clave first and it would be better if you could give a bit more information. "

" We are taking them to the headquarters of the order. The order is a secret society. Its goal is to defeat Voldemort but I am afraid ,I can't tell you where the its situated. If you wish to contact them you can just send a letter with the owl that will be staying with you till they return and your children can accompany them seeing that Alexander is Jace's parabharti."

"Okay, but what about money and how can you ensure they will be safe with you."

" In case money don't worry, our money is quite different, so I will provide them with it and I would like to Inform you that they will be joining the school on 1st September as every wizard, they will also be attending school because it's the only place Voldemort will not dare to touch him."

"Oh.. That will be grateful, but how will they be going to England from here. "

"No need worry, Mr. Black and Mr. Moddy few others will be meeting you in some time "

Maryse bid farewell and went to inform Jocelyn and The clave while, Alec and Isabelle went to inform Jace in the wepons room.


	2. Chapter 2 :The Wizards arrive

In the weapons Room

Jace was looking at the new daggers sent by the Iron sisters which consisted of heavenly fire . After Clary killed Sebastian by drawing the rune the Iron sister were curious to know how she made it and now the rune was added in the "Book of Advanced Runes". The clave has made it necessary that every shadow hunter must own a dagger with the heavenly fire .

Suddenly Isabelle came and began screaming "Jace where are you come here this minute! We are going with the wizards.. Start packing your bags. Fast!"

Jace ran out to watch from where was Izyy's shouts coming from. She was standing outside the weapons room

"What happen Iz? What wizard?What the hell is going on?"

Iz explained what Dumbledore told Maryse and told to pack bags. Jace was furious and ran to Maryse.

"Maryse what is Iz saying? She's telling the truth?"Jace asked

"Yes, Jace.. Can you please pack the bags there are bags kept in the store each of you will get one start taking. I have to call the clave and inform "

At that minute the bells of the institute rang

"Can you find out who it is? It maybe be Clary or the people sent by " said Maryse dialing the number on the phone

Iz had already left following Alec and Jace, who was even stunned to think why he and Clary were always in some or the other trouble. As Iz ran toward the elevator Church came and joined them, they reached the door and opened. They saw three people and one first man was The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, rather independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, aiming into the spine of the man's mind, so that altogether they could see was whiteness. The other man had premature lines, and light brownish to him was young violet-haired woman with spiky hair, side by side to her stood a black dog and something was different about him.

"oh then you are the people sent!" exclaimed Isabelle

While Alec was busy staring at the fat man and Jace was looking at the dog

Max cried "That dog just winked! "

Jace nodded in agreement and said "Yes.. I saw that too"

The next moment the dog ran behind the doorway

"Oh.. Give him some time by the way I am Alastor Moody commonly known as Alastor "mad eye" mood , and this is professor Lupin" said the fat man

Professor Lupin just cut him by saying "I'm not a professor ,moody I am just Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora—"said Lupin

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," stated the young witch with a shiver. "It's Tonks."

"— Nymphadora Tonks, who chooses to be recognized by her last name only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" muttered Tonks.

Suddenly a human in a ragged cloak appeared from the door and saying "Good Morning. I'm Sirius Black."

"How did you…" Jace was cut by the voice sirius

"I am animagus. I can flex into a dog any time by the way that kid has excellent observation same counts for you "Sirius said pointing Jace and winked

"That's amazing! I am Jace this is Max my adoptive brother, Alec my adoptive big brother and parabharti and Isabelle my adoptive little sister"

"Now fast get in there is no time" said Moody arrogantly


	3. Chapter 3 :NumberTwelve,Grimmauld Place

**Hiya,**

**Pl.. Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( I wish I did**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

They all entered the Institute Alec had gone to call Maryse the rest left to pack and the wizards standing at the entrance Tonks was busy changing her hair color where as the rest were waiting for Maryse . Suddenly the bell of The Institute just rang and the doors opened. Jace rushed and came and went and hugged the redhead named Clarissa Fray .Clary gave a small kiss on his lip and looked towards the wizards

"aah.. You must be Clarissa Fray. Am I right? "Said Sirius

"Yes but I prefer, Clary"

"Good Morning I am Sirius. This is Alastor moody " he said pointing moody and "and this Remus Lupin and she is Tonks"

"Thanks for telling my name right Remus" said Tonks sarcastically

Isabelle and Maryse came shortly followed by Alec while Jocelyn was questioning the wizards

"Good Morning, I am Maryse and you must be the wizards" said Maryse

"yes Maryse, I am Sirius this is Tonks…."

"Oh... I know you all, my daughter already told me. Now Isabelle and Clary have some work to do they will just come "said Maryse cutting Sirius

While Isabelle already had dragged Clary with started talking to Jocelyn and Jace was talking to Sirius

"Hello." greeted Sirius to Jace

"Hello ... I feel I have seen your face somewhere" replied Jace

"Oh ... Do you watch T.V?"

"Yes? Of course, why how are you connected to TV"

"You see I am one of the most wanted criminals ... It's a long story when we will reach to the headquarters I will tell you"

" YOU ARE A CRIMINAL " shouted Alec

"Calm down! Calm down! I was taken …. "Sirius told them the story ,meanwhile the girls were in the library

* * *

**In the library**

"Iz what are we doing in the library " questioned Clary

"We have to call Magnus and tell him to send a fire message to Simon" answered Isabelle

"Oh ya … I wonder where are we going"

Isabelle called Magnus and told him what had happen today and asked him to send a message to Simon who was in Idris for training. As clave recruited new shadow hunters and Simon was one of the shadow hunters now he had to practice in Idris as the clave made a new law that all the new recruits will be taught in Idris only .

After informing Magnus ,they walked to Isabelle's room to take her Clary saw she was stunned Isabelle had pack two bags which where you might say over packed they went down and saw Jace and Alec were engross talking to a man who named Sirius a while ago they went and kept the bags aside and joined Alec and Jace

"Hey , so what's up ?" asked Clary

"Nothing , Sirius was telling as his story "replied Jace

"Ladies if your done so we'll leave because we running out of time"

"Ya sure" said Tonks they all took their bags and walked

"So how are we going?" asked Isabelle after telling goodbye's to every one

"We are going to portal ... now walk fast we don't have time " said Moody

They started walking into a dark alley .All of then went and started touching a rugged boot the all formed a circle and told the shadow hunters to do so

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"said Sirius

With difficulty, owing to their bulky bag, "Three . . ." muttered Moody, one eye still on his watch,

"two . . . one . . ."

It happened immediately: the shadow hunters felt as though a hook just behind their navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; Clary could feel Jace and Isabelle on either side of her, their shoulders banging into her's they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then her feet slammed into the ground Isabelle staggered into her and she fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near her head with a heavy thud. She looked up Moody , Remus, and Sirius who was a dog they were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground. Clary disentangled herself from Isabelle and got to his feet.

They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted alley

"Come out fast" said moody they came into a street with grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Clary asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out. He kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only light in the square came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now, come on, quick."

He walked ahead and led him from the patch of grass, across the road, and onto the pavement. Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying their bags between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment toward the shadow hunters Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."

They all looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting said:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at_

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"That's the Order—?" Jace began.

"Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Clary's hand and set fire to it with his wand tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Jace looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's —?" questioned Isabelle

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.

Clary thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. They all gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Jace in the back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Pl review :)**

**~SapphireHerondale :) **


	4. IMP

Hello,

I'm back I will most probably continuing this story ... And I'm back .. I am sorry I couldn't complete and had to make you people wait for so long .. BUT NOW IM BACK!

Boulevardxxx


	5. Chapter 4: The mysterious house

They walked up the worn stone steps , staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

"So , It was glamour ?" asked Jace

"shh you!" said Moody

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once . Many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of chain. The door creaked open.

"Come in quickly all of you," Lupin whispered " And don't touch anything ."

Clary stepped over the threshold into the almost darkness of the hall. She missed Luke's house now, it smelled so much better , she thought . On the other hand Jace was reminded of the night with vampires when they had gone to Hotel Dumort to save Simon.

A timid redhead girl her hair as red as Clary's walked down the stairs , as soon as she noticed them ,she widened her eyes

Clary went forward and introduced her self , "Hello , I'm Clary"

Lupin and Tonks came forward with Clary and Isabelle's Bags and said, " Hello, Ginny these are the shadow hunters we were talking about "

" oh! hello I'm Ginny , I'm a wizard .." , introduced Ginny

A plump redhead woman emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in

welcome as she hurried towards them. "Oh, it's lovely to see you all!" she said, pulling all of them into

a rib-cracking hug. She examined them and said "You're all looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll

have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid. . . ."

She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started. . . ."

The wizards behind the shadowhunters made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past Harry toward the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come; Jace made to follow Lupin, but held him back.

"No, I'm sorry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. The kids are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over and then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?" Jace asked

"I don't want to wake anything up." Mrs Weasley

"What d'you — ?"

"I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting — Ginny will just show you where you're sleeping."

Ginny pressed her finger to her lips, she led them on tiptoes past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Jace suspected there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. All of them had the same rather snoutlike nose.

Clary's bewilderment deepened with every step she took. She took hold of Jace's hand as they walked forward .

"There" , Ginny said as they had reached the second landing

She crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpent's head, and opened the door.

" GINNY " A redhead boy screamt "You scared me to death"

"Oh! Shut up Ron! Look the shadow hunters are here", said Ginny

A girl with ginger hair jumped and said in excitement ," Oh! I have read about them but never seen one"

She came out of the room and introduced herself , "Hiya, I'm Hermoine. "

" I'm Jace and this is Alec , my adoptive brother and my parabharti" he announced referring Alec

"Hello " said Alec

"And this is my adoptive sister , Isabelle " Jace introduced

"Hey! You can call me Izzy " told Isabelle

" And I'm Clary " Said Clary.

"Hi. I'm Ron" said Ron joining the conversation

"So, What is this place?" Jace asked

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix — ?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly.

"Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against Voldemort last time."

"Who's in it?" said Clary , breaking the silence

"Quite a few people —" "— we've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more. . . ."

"So What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?" questioned Isabelle

"As Mum told you, the Order don't let kids on their meetings," said Ginny nervously.

"So we don't know the details — but we've got a general idea —" Hermoine added hastily, seeing the look on Alecs's face.

"Fred and George, my brothers have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."

"Extendable — ?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know —" "— some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order —" said Hermione.

"Okay, So where will be sleeping?" asked Alec

"Oh sorry, Alec and Jace will be sleeping with Ron and Harry-"said Ginny

"Wait, who is Harry?" asked Jace

"Harry is our friend , well he has a long story -" said Ron

"Yeah, His owl is irritating us since morning." said Hermoine referring to the white snowy owl sitting on the desk inside the room.

"Well, lets get you comfortable , Clary and Isabelle you will be sleeping with me and Hermoine " Said Ginny


End file.
